of today's vehicle brake systems are hydraulic brake systems including a brake disk and friction pads adapted to be pressed against the brake disk by hydraulic cylinders. But with the introduction of new brake control systems such as anti-lock brake systems (ABS), electric brake systems, which require no hydraulic circuits, are receiving attention these days.
An electric brake system typically includes a linear motion actuator which includes a rotary shaft to which the rotation of an electric motor is to be transmitted, and a linear motion mechanism for converting the rotation of the rotary shaft to axial movement of a linear motion member. By the axial movement of the linear motion member, an axial load is applied to the friction pads, so that the friction pads are pressed against the brake disk, thus generating a braking force. In order to control the braking force to a desired value, many of such linear motion actuators include a sensor for detecting the magnitude of an axial load applied to an object.
The below-identified Patent documents 1-3 disclose linear motion actuators each including a sensor for detecting the magnitude of an axial load.
The linear motion actuator disclosed in Patent document 1 is provided with a strain gauge mounted to a caliper body, which receives a reaction force when an axial force is applied to the friction pads. Based on a change in electrical resistance as measured by the strain gauge, it is possible to detect the amount of deformation of the caliper body, and to detect the magnitude of the axial load applied by the linear motion actuator based on the amount of deformation of the caliper body.
In the linear motion actuator disclosed in Patent documents 2, the linear motion member for applying an axial load to the friction pads is made of a sintered ceramic pressure-sensitive element, and a pair of electrodes are embedded in the distal end of the linear motion member. With this arrangement, the magnitude of the axial load applied by the linear motion actuator is detected by measuring a change in electrical resistance between the electrodes.
In the linear motion actuator disclosed in Patent document 3, a hydraulic pressure chamber is defined in the linear motion member for applying an axial load to the friction pads, and a piston is inserted in the hydraulic pressure chamber such that the axial load applied by the actuator is transmitted to the hydraulic pressure chamber. The magnitude of the axial load applied by the linear motion actuator is detected based on the pressure in the hydraulic pressure chamber as measured by a hydraulic pressure sensor.